All Those Pretty Lights
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: It's the Fourth of July, and Dean takes Cas to see fireworks. A very fluffy one-shot inspired by Andrew Belle's "All Those Pretty Lights."


**Author's Note:**

**Warning: Fluff and OOCness!**

**This isn't slash, it's meant as friendship only, but you can take it anyway you want. I myself love writing Dean/Cas fluff in a friendship way, but this is mainly just straight fluff, so like I said, take it however you want :-)**** I was listening to All Those Pretty Lights by Andrew Belle and then re-watched the fireworks scene from 5x16, and this is my result! Pointless fluff :D Not very good, but I suck at writing SPN, so my apologies.**

**Reviews are love!**

* * *

"_Oh and I want to remember this night_

_How my words never came out right_

_It's just my patience that keeps me alive_

_Just like all those pretty lights_

_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky."_

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"I do not understand, Dean. Where are we going?" Cas asked as we got out of the Impala.

"Already told you. It's the Fourth of July, we're going to go see fireworks," I informed him, grabbing the blanket out of the trunk and draping it over my arm.

He looked around at the empty field I'd taken us to, but I didn't give him a chance to protest, merely took his hand and pulled him along behind me. He didn't hesitate to follow. I finally found a spot in the empty expanse of field and spread the blanket out. Cas watched with fascination as I worked. When he looked at me questioningly, I simply smiled at him.

"What is the purpose of this?" he asked as I laid down on the blanket and motioned for him to join me.

"Instead of blowing money on our own fireworks, we can just watch the ones everyone else is shooting off," I said.

He stretched out on his back next to me and looked up at the sky, cocking his head curiously when the first bursts of color lit up the black sky. The cascade of reds, yellows and whites painted his face with their reflections, contrasting against his unnaturally blue eyes. The wonder in those eyes was so childlike it was absolutely precious. Smiling, I took his hand and laced our fingers together.

As the show continued, he crept closer until he was up against my side, and I felt his warmth through the thin fabric of my shirt. When he seemed to hesitate, I readjusted him so his head rested on my shoulder. So yeah, cuddling was a little guilty pleasure of mine. I wouldn't admit it out loud if my life depended on it, but it was.

"Why are there so many colors?" he asked, peering up at me, purple lights dancing across his face.

"Because they're fireworks, Cas. There's supposed to be lots of colors," I laughed.

"Oh."

The scene was almost ethereal. A simple human demon hunter, a rebellious Angel of the Lord, both laying together under one bright sky lit by every color known to man. I stroked his spine as we watched the fireworks, smiling just a little when he sighed contently and snuggled closer.

As his walls slowly fell out of place to reveal the sweet, sensitive angel underneath, he absently laid a hand on my chest. He stared at his hand for a moment and I was puzzled only briefly until I realized he was listening to my heartbeat. Those cerulean eyes were bright with his natural, ever present curiosity as he felt the steady beat under his hand.

"The finale's starting," I whispered.

He returned his attention to the sky and again cocked his head as the finale began. The largest, most elaborate fireworks were being shot off, and he watched with uncharacteristic rapture. I was glad to see him happy, let loose of his usual guarded personality.

He was an angel that could kick some major ass when he wanted to, but I knew that underneath he was curious and innocent, even downright adorable. He still had so much to learn about humans, so much to learn about life in general. His hair tickled the side of my face as we watched the last of the fireworks, both content to be in each other's company.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Can we do this again next year?"

Smiling, I pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "'Course we can."


End file.
